The invention relates to an ambulance stretcher for transportation of patients.
A conventional ambulance stretcher usually has two longitudinal frame beams with connecting cross-brackets, which form a supporting frame with bearing wheels in order to facilitate placing the stretcher onto the underframe in the ambulance. Such an underframe in an ambulance can usually be pulled outwardly from the inside of the ambulance. Further, these known stretchers have telescopically adjustable handles at each end of both frame beams. In addition, a chair is usually provided in the ambulance to enable carrying a patient in narrow places. On leaving the ambulance to fetch a patient who is to be transported, one does not always know beforehand whether the patient has to be transported in prone or in sitting position. Furthermore, sometimes the lack of space can make the use of a conventional normal ambulance stretcher very complicated or even impossible. This often leads to situations where, for instance, one leaves the ambulance with a carrying stretcher and establishes on reaching the patient that the situation calls for a carrying chair, which means an extra visit to the ambulance. Therefore, an aim of the invention is to produce an ambulance stretcher for transportation of patients which makes it possible to readily convert the stretcher into, a carrying chair, whereby the extra visit to the ambulance is avoided.